Altas expectativas
by NariInverse
Summary: Finn no tiene expectativas de ningún tipo hacia su nueva forma de vida, de hecho prefiere no esperar nada para no decepcionarse. Poe, en cambio, siempre espera lo mejor. ¡SLASH! PoeXFinn


Ningún personaje es mío, todos son creaciones de sus respectivos creadores, mi único fin es el de divertirme.

 _Hola a todos, vuelvo después de mucho tiempo sin escribir fanfictions, la verdad es que ya quería retirarme, ya que todo lo que escribo es SLASH y después de un tiempo me cansé de hacer solamente historias con personajes que no son míos. Pero entonces vi el episodio VII y luego luego comencé a hacer ship con Poe y Finn. En un momento me molesté conmigo misma, ya que me había dicho ya no hacer ship slash, peeeeeeeeeero aquí ando de nuevo, quitándome la espinita con esa pareja._

 _La verdad no sé si vaya a escribir más, no sé si lo haga lo actualice luego luego, creo que también dependería si le gusta a los lectores el que me anime a volver al ff :D_

 _Sin más le dejo este pequeño drabble, que aunque aún no es slash de forma directa, saben de mi parte que es el inicio del amor entre esta nueva pareja. Espero les guste._

* * *

 **Altas expectativas (No todo es decepciones)**

Cuando Finn abrió los ojos no pensó que la general Leia Organa/Skywalker, Poe Dameron o Rey estarían ahí esperando a que despertara del sueño en el que se encontraba, así que por esa razón no le preocupó ni le impactó que solamente un droide sanador estuviera presente cuando recobró el conocimiento. De hecho el ex Stormtrooper se sorprendió al darse cuenta de donde se encontraba, de no haber despertado en el bosque congelado de la base Starkiller. Cuando abrió los ojos de ese largo sueño (que en realidad había durado poco más de un día) no tenía expectativas, simplemente se alegraba de estar vivo, con una terrible herida en la espalda producida por el sable láser de Kylo Ren, pero al final de cuentas vivo.

Su alegría por otras razones pudo haber comenzado cuando el pequeño droide naranjado y blanco, BB8, se asomó curioso en el cuarto en el que se encontraba reposando y recuperándose. Finn sonrió al verlo, de hecho no había podido evitar alegrarse.

-¡Hey! BB8, ven – Finn alzó un brazo (no sin un poco de dolor) a modo de saludo, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que el pequeño droide se alejaba después de unos BIP BU BIP.

Bajó el brazo y suspiró decepcionado. Quizá siempre estaría solo debido al pasado que tenía. Cerró los ojos y mejor se dispuso a descansar un momento antes de hacer… bueno, lo que fuera a hacer. Todo pasaba tan deprisa, pero quizá no debía haberse hecho altas expectativas por esperar que BB8 se acercara rodando hasta su cama para decirle que se alegraba de verle…

…

…

-¡Finn! ¡Despertaste!

No pudo tener los ojos cerrados siquiera un minuto. La voz de Poe Dameron lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

El piloto se asomó sonriente y de unas zancadas alcanzó la cama de Finn, este se incorporó cuanto pudo debido al dolor justo antes de verse atacado por un abrazo de parte de Dameron.

No sabía cómo reaccionar y mientras era abrazado vio como de nuevo aparecía BB8 por la entrada, quedándose ahí, observando al mejor piloto de la Resistencia abrazar al salvador de Poe y Rey.

Finn sonrió de nuevo, se alegró una vez más – _Entonces le fuiste avisar a Poe –_

Y ante la antes decepción y la ahora alegría, se encimó un sentir más, el dolor, el mismo que sintió antes de quedarse inconsciente en Starkiller: su espalda.

-¡Ay! Suelta, suelta – Comenzó a decir Finn hasta que Poe lo soltó. El piloto lo miró asustado y a nada estuvo de llamar a un droide enfermero.

Finn se dio cuenta de ello y sonrió para detener a Dameron.

-Solamente no me abraces, tengo la espalda quemada.

Poe esbozó una sonrisa aliviado, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Finn y lo miró seria y profundamente.

-Quizá para cuando volvamos BB8 y yo te podré abrazar, amigo – Dio media vuelta y salió acompañado de su siempre fiel droidito, este se despidió con un BIP.

Una misión. A eso se refería Poe. Finn volvió a recostarse, pensando que al menos ahí tenía un amigo. Aunque Rey no estuviera ahí…

* * *

 _Lo sé, fue muy corto, pero a veces las emociones o las situaciones que nos marcan no pasan en tiempos largos, a decir verdad, normalmente son momentos que pasan en minutos y se vuelven mágicos. Espero les gustara, no olviden dejar un review, si los dioses quieren nos vemos pronto con la continuación :D_


End file.
